


Telefoontekstjes in Japan

by CattyRosea (Omnicat)



Series: "Just Communication" [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9035414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea
Summary: Speelt zich af tijdens aflevering negen. Nu Heero van school veranderd is schakelen hij en Relena over van briefjes naar telefoontekstjes. Arme, verwaarloosde stembanden...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Phonemails in Japan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291061) by [Omnicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat). 



Bezoekjes van Duo waren nooit een goed teken, vond Heero.   
  
‘Hee Heero, je hebt een telefoontekstje van je vriendinnetje.’   
  
Dit voorval bevestigde zijn mening.   
  
De andere gundampiloot (Heero voelde zijn beroepstrots gekrenkt raken) leunde tegen de deurpost naar Heero’s kameer en zwaaide met een onheilspellende grijns met een zak telefoon. Toen Heero zich omdraaide in zijn stoel kwam de telefoon op hem af vliegen, waardoor hem geen andere keuze gelaten werd dan het ding te vangen.   
  
‘Wat moet dit voorstellen?’ Hij draaide de telefoon om en om in zijn handen. Het was een modern maar goedkoop model. Een wegwerptelefoon.   
  
‘Dat grietje, Relena, gaf het vandaag na schooltijd aan me. Zei dat het een cadeautje was en dat we het bij ons moesten houden. Ik weet niet wat er in vredesnaam aan de hand is tussen jullie, maar ik moet het haar nageven dat ze wel volhardend is.’ Duo zette zijn handen in zijn zij en leunde voorover. ‘Dat akkefietje waar ik op stuitte in de marinebasis - had je haar de verkeerde kleur lingerie gegeven voor haar verjaardag ofzo?’   
  
‘Relena is niet mijn vriendinnetje.’ snauwde Heero.   
  
Duo’s wenkbrauwen schoten omhoog, en toen hij zijn rug rechtte had hij eenzelfde soort uitstraling als Relena had gehad toen hij haar duizend keer achter elkaar, geschreven en gesproken, had verteld dat hij haar zou vermoorden. Het gaf Heero het gevoel dat Duo zojuist had besloten geen woord te geloven van wat hij zei.   
  
‘Zij is het met me eens!’ voegde Heero er verhit aan toe.   
  
Duo grinnikte en draaide zich op zijn hakken om, waarbij zijn handen in zijn zakken verdwenen. ‘Wat jij wil.’   
  
Heero snoof; het kon hem puur uit irritatie en walging niet verdommen wat Duo dacht. Een vriendinnetje? Hij? Het idee alleen al was belachelijk. Hij wist niet wat Relena bezielde, dat ze zelfs maar aardig tegen hem probeerde te zijn, maar haar krankzinnige overtuiging dat hij het waard was net zo goed te behandelen als ieder ander mens, ondanks alles dat hij gedaan had, werd bij lange na niet veroorzaakt door iets dat _hij_ had _gedaan_.   
  
Hoe het ook zij, het was duidelijk dat hij laks bezig was geweest, dacht hij terwijl hij uitvogelde hoe de telefoon werkte. Hij zou in staat moeten zijn alle, maar dan ook alle burgers ervan te weerhouden zich met hem in te willen laten, ongeacht hoe blind ze ook waren in hun vriendelijkheid.   
  
Misschien was het toch een slecht idee geweest haar tranen weg te vegen. Nou, dat was dan ook meteen de laatste keer dat hij zich iets aantrok van wat mensen dachten...   
  
  


> _Beste Heero en Duo. Ik hoop dat jullie dit  
>  bericht in goede gezondheid ontvangen. Jullie  
> zullen je wel afvragen waarom ik achter jullie  
> aangekomen ben. Het is simpel: om me bij jullie  
> aan te sluiten. Het zou nogal onhandig zijn dit in  
> het openbaar te bespreken, vandaar de zak telefoon.  
> Hij is gloednieuw, ik ben de enige die het nummer  
> weet, en ik ben er vrij zeker van dat niemand heeft  
> gezien dat ik hem kocht, dus het zou redelijk veilig  
> moeten zijn hem te gebruiken. Als er iets is dat ik  
> kan doen, laat het me dan alsjeblieft onmiddellijk  
> weten door middel van deze telefoon. Mijn ouders  
> hebben een uitgebreid netwerk aan sociale contacten  
> in de rijkeluiskringen op Aarde, bij koloniale politici  
> en officieren in de strijdkrachten van zowel de Aarde  
> als de kolonies. Dan zijn er nog mijn eigen  
> klasgenoten op het Sint Gabriel: velen van hen zijn  
> de kinderen van rijke, machtige publieke figuren.  
> Zolang het geen risico voor onschuldige omstanders  
> vormt, kan ik die connecties gebruiken om nuttige  
> informatie voor jullie te vergaren. En natuurlijk ben  
> ik stinkend rijk en kan ik met mijn naam alleen al  
> mensen en plaatsen bereiken die voor het publiek  
> onbereikbaar zijn. :) Deze aanwinsten staan ter  
> jullie beschikking, op voorwaarde dat jullie me op  
> de hoogte houden van wat jullie doen om OZ te  
> stoppen (geen details, maak je niet druk, ik zou  
> nooit om dingen vragen die het te gevaarlijk zou  
> maken voor jullie om mij erbij betrokken te  
> hebben). Als er nog iets anders is waarmee ik  
> jullie kan helpen of van kan voorzien, weten jullie  
> dat je het maar hoeft te vragen. Ik wil mijn eigen  
> bijdrage leveren in de strijd tegen de mensen die  
> mijn vader hebben vermoord, en jullie bijstaan is de  
> enige manier die ik kan bedenken om dat te doen. Op  
> mijn vaders medestanders af stappen zou betekenen  
> dat ik recht in de armen van OZ liep, en jullie zijn de  
> enige andere mensen die ik ken die het tegen OZ  
> zouden kunnen opnemen. Dus ook al ben ik onervaren,  
> accepteer alsjeblieft dit aanbod.  
> Hooggeacht, Relena Darlian.  
> PS: Ik zeg nou wel dat ik alles zal doen dat binnen  
> mijn macht ligt om jullie te helpen, maar er zijn dingen  
> die jullie mooi kunnen vergeten. Geen ongein. Ik denk  
> niet dat jullie me echt zouden vragen onzedelijke dingen  
> te doen, maar mijn ervaring met puberende jongens zegt  
> dat ze hun hoofd nooit en te nimmer uit de goot kunnen  
> houden, in wat voor situatie ze ook verkeren. Niets  
> persoonlijks hoor, maar dat jullie het even weten._

  
  
  
Heero wierp een moordblik op de deur waardoor Duo was verdwenen, stond op, en sloeg hem dicht. Die eikel. Net doen alsof Relena’s bericht alleen voor hem bestemd was, hem jennen met dat gedoe over “vriendinnetjes”, terwijl het berichtje zowat een zakelijk voorstel was.   
  
Met ergernis borrelend onder zijn huid typte hij zijn reactie.   
  
  


> Waarom volg je me?

  
  
  
Het antwoord kwam zo snel dat Heero de indruk kreeg dat Relena op zijn berichtje had zitten wachten.   
  
  


> _Ik zei het al (wel meer dan eens, zelfs): ik sta nu aan jouw  
>  kant. En als ik aan jouw kant wil staan is het handig om  
> aan je zijde te blijven, niet dan? ;) Nemen jullie mijn  
> voorstel aan?_

  
  


> Ik heb nooit gevraagd om mensen ‘aan mijn kant’.

  
  


> _Wat nou precies de reden is dat ik het **aanbied**. :P_

  
  


> Ik zou een straatverbod tegen je kunnen  
> aanvragen, weet je.

  
  


> _Of je zou bij mijn hotel langs kunnen komen en me  
>  gewoon vermoorden._

  
  


> _Dus nu wordt ik doodgezwegen? Mag ik je eraan  
>  herinneren dat jij degene was die erover begon, en  
> het toen gebruikte zoals andere mensen “hallo”  
> zeggen? Ik ben bijna teleurgesteld dat je zo snel op  
> je woord terugkomt. Vorm ik op de een of andere  
> manier geen dreiging meer nu ik precies weet wat  
> er gaande is, in tegenstelling toen ik nog naar de  
> helft moest gissen?_

  
  


> Ik hoor je daar toch niet klagen?

  
  


> _Touché. :) Maar ik heb je zoveel ik verantwoord  
>  vond de waarheid verteld over mijn motieven  
> destijds. Ik mag toch zeker hetzelfde terugvragen?_

  
  


> Je gaat hier zeker nooit over ophouden?

  
  


> _Waarom heb je me niet gedood? Je zei dat je dat zou  
>  doen, en je hamerde er zo op dat je het meende. Is er  
> iets veranderd, of was het van af het begin af aan  
> allemaal alleen maar bluf?_

  
  


> Dit is gewoon leedvermaak.

  
  


> _Eigenlijk was dat een perfect serieuze vraag. Maar  
>  als je de vraag toch blijft ontwijken... ;)_

  
  


> Over vragen ontwijken gesproken, jij hebt de mijne  
> ook niet beantwoord. Betekent dit dat ik ook gelijk  
> had over jou?

  
  


> _Het spijt me, maar je zult mijn geheugen even op  
>  moeten frissen. Waar gelijk over hebben? Je hebt me  
> een heleboel dingen genoemd naarmate ons “gesprek”  
> vorderde._

  
  
  
Het duurde even voordat Heero kon beslissen hoe hij zou reageren, want hij was zelf niet meer zo zeker van de dingen waarvan hij destijds zo vast overtuigd was - of zichzelf had proberen te overtuiten, tenminste. Achteraf gezien was het moeilijk onderscheid te maken tussen het een en het ander. Het probleem was dat _Relena_ gelijk bleek te hebben gehad over _hem_ , wat totaal tegen zijn eigen verwachtingen was gegaan. Als hij er zo ver naast had gezeten over zichzelf, hoe kon hij er dan nog zeker van zijn dat hij gelijk had gehad over _haar?_   
  
  


> Laat ik het anders zeggen: waarom wil je mijn  
> bondgenoot zijn?

  
  


> _Omdat je een goed mens bent en voor een goede  
>  zaak vecht. Ik wist niet wat ik van je moest denken  
> voordat ik Doctor J ontmoette, maar nu weet ik  
> wat ik moet doen, en ik weiger me daar door  
> onze eerdere misverstanden van te laten weerhouden. _

  
  


> Wacht even... Wat heeft hij je precies verteld?

  
  


> _Dat het jouw missie is OZ te vernietigen. En dat  
>  je eigenlijk een heel goede knul bent, als je niet  
> bezig bent te proberen mensen weg te jagen. :)_

  
  


> En jij **geloofde** hem?! Je nam gewoon **Doctor J’s**  
>  woord erop? De vent met de **mechanische ogen** en  
> de **beenstijgers** en de **metalen klauw op de plek waar  
>  zijn hand hoort te zitten?! **Ik werk en woon nu al jaren  
> met hem samen en hij jaagt me nog steeds de stuipen  
> op het lijf!

  
  


> _Hij vertelde me ook dat ik uit jouw buurt moest blijven als  
>  mijn leven me lief was, en hij heeft ervoor gezorgd dat het  
> lichaam van mijn vader bij zijn familie terug is gekomen.  
> Dus ja, ik vertrouw hem. Hij bevestigde trouwens alleen  
> maar wat ik zelf al vermoedde. _

  
  


> Okee , hier raak je me steeds kwijt. Ik heb gedreigd je te  
>  **vermoorden** , Relena. Ik zou je hebben neergeschoten.  
> Ik zou een MS op je hebben laten vallen. Ik heb niets,  
> NIETS gedaan om het beeld van fatsoenlijk mens dat  
> je van mij hebt te verdienen. Waarom blijf je toch  
> steeds volhouden dat ik dat wel ben?

  
  


> _Om eerlijk te zijn... eerst was het niets anders dan het  
>  voordeel van de twijfel, gekoppeld aan de hoop dat ik  
> antwoorden uit je kon krijgen als ik maar aardig genoeg  
> tegen je was. Pas in de marinehaven kwam ik erachter  
> dat je alleen maar deed alsof je koud en gevoelloos was.  
> (Niet dat je achteraf ooit goed was in de rol die je  
> speelde. Je had echt beter moeten weten dan de asociale  
> klootzak te spelen terwijl ik al wist dat er iets niet in de  
> haak was. Het maakte je alleen maar verdachter. Niet  
> om het een of ander, maar je acteerkunsten moeten nog  
> behoorlijk bijgeschaafd worden.)_

  
  


> Maar in de haven probeerde ik je te vermoorden! (Ik ga  
> doen alsof je dat stuk tussen haakjes nooit geschreven  
> hebt.)

  
  


> _(Dan moet ik het deze keer maar zonder haakjes doen. :P  
>  ) Sorry dat ik het moet zeggen, Heero, maar dat is waar  
> je jezelf in de kaart liet kijken en je doodsbedreigingen  
> alle geloofwaardigheid verloren. Het was duidelijk dat  
> je ofwel, A) een psychopathische verzamelaar van grote  
> explosieven was die op het punt stond in huilen uit te  
> barsten omdat de torpedo’s die je ging gebruiken  
> zeldzame antieken waren en de wereld van de grote  
> explosievenverzamelaars nooit meer hetzelfde zou zijn  
> na de explosie... of B) een mens van vlees en bloed, net  
> als ik, dat gedwongen was onmenselijke dingen te doen  
> om OZ, dat bewezen heeft gruwelijkheden te verrichten  
> zonder ook maar iets van het schuldgevoel dat jij hebt,  
> neer te halen.  
> Vrij vertaald. Als ik het mis heb, zeg dat nu dan. Maar  
> lieg alsjeblieft niet tegen me. En lieg niet tegen jezelf._

  
  
  
Heero kon de rest van de dag niet antwoorden: hij had het te druk tegen zichzelf te mompelen, waarbij hij zichzelf er afwisselend van probeerde te overtuigen dat inderdaad, Relena had gelijk, hij was een mens met gevoelens en emoties, hij had alle recht en tenminste een _paar_ redenen om zo nu en dan een beetje gek te worden van zijn werk - en nee!, hij was groot, boos en professioneel, hij had niet voor niets zo belachelijk hard getraind en zo vaak geprobeerd Relena weg te jagen, nou moest hij niet iets stoms gaan doen zoals schuldgevoelens ontwikkelen en afhankelijk worden van willekeurige omstanders! Mopper mopper, hij kon best infiltreren, mopper mopper. Hij kreeg bijna straf van de scheikundeleraar omdat die dacht dat de gezichten die Heero trok voor hem bedoeld waren.   
  
Uiteindelijk stuurde hij midden in de nacht een berichtje dat geboren was uit puur slaapgebrek.   
  
  


> Ik ben het niet waard, Relena. Ga terug naar huis, naar  
> de mensen die dit soort toewijding verdiend hebben.  
> Vergeet mij.

  
  
  
Toen hij de volgende ochtend vroeg Relena’s antwoord las, voelde hij zich moe en ellendig en verscheurd tussen enerzijds het verlangen naar haar toe te gaan om haar door elkaar te schudden tot ze ophield zo razend, wanhopig makend koppig te zijn, en anderzijds de geestelijke keel die de protesten waarmee zijn hersenen verstopt zaten voortbracht, door te snijden met een roestig boter mes.   
  
  


> _Nee. Mijn familie en vrienden zouden me missen, maar  
>  ze hebben me niet **nodig**. Ik kan mezelf niet **nuttig**  
>  maken als ik thuis blijf. Ik wil jou helpen, jouw missie.  
> Ik wil OZ net zo graag verslagen zien als jij. Ik wil iets  
> kunnen **doen** aan alle dingen die er mis zijn in de wereld. _

  
  


> Je kunt niet altijd krijgen wat je wilt, prinses.

  
  


> _Is dat wat je denkt? Dat dit er alleen maar om gaat dat  
>  ik mijn zin wil krijgen? Een excentrieke gril van een  
> verwend klein meisje dat niet weet hoe het is om niet  
> altijd meteen te krijgen wat ze wil? Mij best, denk dat  
> maar. Ik ontken niet dat ik verwend **ben** en altijd **heb**  
>  gekregen wat ik maar wilde. Ik schaam me er niet voor.  
> Want weet je wat? Ik zou willen dat **iedereen** zo gelukkig  
>  en bevoorrecht was als ik. Ik wou dat we in een  
> wereld leefden waarin niemand hoefde te lijden of vechten  
> of datgene werd onthouden wat ze nodig hebben, of de  
> mensen van wie ze houden. En ik wou dat er meer  
> fortuinlijke mensen waren zoals ik, en mensen zoals jij, met  
> het vermogen dingen te veranderen, op zouden houden wat  
> ze hebben op te potten uit angst het kwijt te raken en het  
> gingen gebruiken om anderen te helpen hetzelfde geluk te  
> verkrijgen. Wat verwacht je van me, Heero? Dat ik in huilen  
> uitbarst en met mijn staart tussen mijn benen terug kruip  
> naar mijn “perfecte wereldje” en doe alsof er niets mis is en  
> er nooit wat gebeurd is? Dat kan ik niet doen. Dat **weiger** ik  
>  te doen. Ik kan OZ niet zomaar weg laten komen met wat ze  
> mijn vader hebben aangedaan. Als jij me niet toestaat je te  
> helpen vind ik wel een andere manier. Ik zou het liefst met  
> jou samenwerken, maar als je echt van me af moet, vertel  
> me dan maar gewoon hoe ik Doctor J terugvind.  
> Misschien heb ik de hele tijd al aan het verkeerde adres  
> staan bedelen, misschien moet ik gewoon direct naar de  
> bron gaan. _

  
  


> Nee. Hij zou met jou doen wat hij met mij heeft gedaan.  
> Dat is iets wat **ik** weiger te laten gebeuren. Ga naar huis,  
>  Relena. Haal wat je nog over hebt weg uit de vuurlinie en  
> hou je gedeisd tot de lucht geklaard is. Laat OZ aan mij  
> over.

  
  
  
Na dat bericht verstuurd te hebben, vernietigde Heero de telefoon en vertrok naar Siberië. Hij en Relena spraken of zagen elkaar een hele tijd niet, hoewel Relena het zeker probeerde. Ze bezocht de school waar Heero en Duo zich hadden schuilgehouden en kwam erachter dat haar vermoedens juist waren geweest.   
  
_Naar weer een nieuw gevecht vertrokken, Heero? Nou, ik ga op weg naar mijn eigen slagveld,_ besloot ze. Dat hij en Duo haar hulp niet konden gebruiken betekende niet dat ze haar middelen niet zelf kon aanwenden. Ze zou een manier vinden om haar deel te doen, of er nu gundam piloten waren om moed uit te putten en te zeggen wat er moest gebeuren of niet.   
  
Toen verscheen er een scheef glimlachje op haar gezicht. _En ik bewaar alle berichtjes die we hebben verstuurd, zodat zodra ik mijn bijdrage heb geleverd in het gevecht - en het liefst een paar overwinningen heb behaald ook, voor extra nadruk -, ik me kan verkneukelen en “Ik zei het toch!” tegen je kan zeggen._


End file.
